And Then There's Breaking Point
by Insert-Smiley-Face
Summary: Although it was only a dream, she could feel this new goal weave it's way through her system. It was time to get stronger. NaruSaku.


**Hey guys! This is my first Naruto fic so please go easy on me… It was going to be a oneshot, but it's not.. So yeah. I'm not entirely sure where it's going to go, but it's going to be NaruSaku. (:**

**Disclaimer: If only I owned Naruto.. Sadly, I don't. ):**

**On with the story!**

He stood before her with nothing but a blank look on his face. She looked around cautiously, trying to feel anyone else's presence. There was nothing.

"Where are the others?" She asked warily.

He took a long look at her and smirked. "Sakura, it is not necessary for them to be here. I could take you out in less than a second."

He didn't even have has sharingan activated, she noticed. I'm not that weak… I have changed… Grown stronger… How can he not see that?

She felt a droplet run down her cheek and quickly wiped it away.

"Sasuke…"

He caught her off guard. Before she had even registered what was going on, he was before her, blade straight through her heart.

The world around her blurred and darkness was growing around her. She could hear someone screaming in the distance.

Bolting upright, it took Sakura a moment to come to her senses. She looked around in fright, worried that the scene may return. It was so real…

She placed her hand over her erratic heart and she took a deep breath. It was just a dream.

Mentally calming herself, she noticed she was dressed in shorts and a tank top, but completely covered in sweat. Just a dream, just a dream… She repeated in her head as she slowly made her way towards the bathroom for a long shower.

Sakura spent the morning of her day off pondering her nightmare last night. What did that mean? Did Sasuke really think she was weak?

It angered her greatly. How did she not even see him move before her, sure, he was fast… But that was really no reason for her to freeze up.

Needing to distract herself, she placed her weapons holster on her waist and left for the training grounds.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he glanced towards his alarm clock, 9:35. He sighed. Another day of boredom. Missions had been quiet recently, and everyone was busy with their own stuff. Not much to do at all.

He sighed again and got out of bed to prepare for Ichiraku. Needless to say, he brightened at the thought.

He was out and about in less than 10 minutes, headed straight for his favourite food stall, his 'one free ramen bowl' coupon in his hand.

Just as he left his apartment complex he felt a slight quiver in the ground, but saw nothing but dirt when he looked down.

Shrugging it off and continuing on his way, his thoughts began to wander. I wonder how Sakura-chan is... She's been so busy recently that I've barely seen her at all. She's always at the hospital with baa-chan these days…

His thoughts came to a halt as he reached the ramen stand he loved so dearly. Quickly ordering a miso ramen, he smiled in anticipation and thought maybe he would give the pinkette a little surprise visit today…

* * *

She was pissed. No, she was worse than pissed. She wanted to punch that stupid Uchiha so hard he landed in Suna. How dare he underestimate her! Even if it was a dream, she knew it was exactly what he thought of her.

"SHANNARO!" She screamed as she smashed her fist straight into a training dummy, to have it totally blown apart. Iruka would have her head.

"I wasn't supposed to break it.." She mumbled quietly.

She gazed around the training field. The ground was full of craters, there were trees uprooted and kunai scattered around the area. It looked like a bomb had gone off.

Then she pictured his face again. Her eyes narrowed.

* * *

Naruto lifted his face out of his newly empty fifth bowl of ramen. He could have sworn he just heard Sakura.

He gazed across Konoha to have his eyes drawn to a slightly smokey area.

"Uh oh…" He said quietly as he contemplated seeing her while she was in a dangerous mood. "I hope she doesn't take it out on me again…" He said to no one as he quickly paid for the ramen and headed over to the training fields quietly to see the damage before seeing her.

"Here goes nothing."

**Okay, so that's my first chappy! What did you think? It's my first Naruto fanfiction so I'm not sure if it was alright or not. Anyways, please R&R and let me know what you think! Also, if you have any ideas for what should happen next, I would greatly appreciate it! :D**

**-Smiley**


End file.
